


get me up, get me high

by rencity



Series: stoner squad!2000 line [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cuddling, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Weed, just bros smokin and chillin, renjun gets high for the first time, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencity/pseuds/rencity
Summary: jaemin and jeno have been into smoking for as long as renjun had known them. renjun, however, has never smoked before despite always being invited along. but this time he accepts the invitation.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: stoner squad!2000 line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	get me up, get me high

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing seriously in a while, so sorry if it's not the best but i've been sitting on this concept for a while and really liked writing it!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ((side note: ik the tags don't indicate a relationship but idc if u read it w a romantic connotation lol))

jaemin and jeno had basically been stoners for a long as renjun had known them. since they were in highschool and they would ditch class to smoke in the woods behind the school. since the summer before college when jeno’s older brother’s boyfriend, jaehyun, had started selling to them for a discount (which allowed them to always be stocked up and thoroughly not sober). since college began and they would hotbox jeno’s car after class to lessen the burden of impending anxiety and stress from exams.

while jaemin and jeno were faded a vast majority of the time, renjun had never touched the drug before. he preferred reading books and painting the sunset for his pastimes and stress relief. it’s not that he was against it- not at all. if he was there was no way he could put up with his two best friends who smoked more than they ate proper meals. it had just never really crossed his mind to get high.

though not against recreational drug use, renjun did, however, ban the guys from smoking anywhere near their shared apartment. he was sensitive to smells and didn’t want their place to stink of bud whenever his older brother sicheng stopped in for a surprise visit. or when any of their parents dropped by to make sure they weren’t causing any trouble and to deliver a year’s worth of side dishes.

“jun, are you suuuure you don’t wanna smoke with us?” jaemin would tease him.

“come on just a bite of my edible, renjun, you’ll barely feel it!” jeno had tried.

but, they were always met with the same few responses.

“i’m good.”

“no, thanks.”

“not interested.”

“go away, you smell like weed.”

it had gone on like this for literal years, from the beginning of their friendship, until one day when renjun caught them by surprise with his response to their request to get him stoned.

“renjun-ah, we’re going over to doyoung and jaehyun’s, you wanna come?” jaemin smirked as he and jeno were about to walk out the door, expecting renjun to politely decline as always. even if neither jaehyun or doyoung was home, they always left a spare key under the ceramic mushroom by the door, knowing jeno and jaemin had no other comfortable place to smoke since renjun wouldn’t allow it at their place. doyoung didn’t exactly like his younger brother smoking weed, but he preferred to know he was at least in a safe environment while doing so.

“sure,” renjun shrugged from the couch and placed his book down as he stood up.

“wait, what?” jeno voiced his confusion, eyes practically bulging out of his skull.

“i said ‘sure’, can you not hear?” renjun slipped his phone in his pocket and stepped into his slides that usually sat by the coffee table.

“no, wait, are you serious? like, deadass? like, you wanna smoke?” jaemin quizzed him. this had never happened before. this had to be some sort of prank, right? they had been waiting for renjun to accept one of their invitations for what felt like decades and the time was here? now? no way.

“yes, jaem, i’m deadass,” he made air quotes around the word.

“but this is like a huge deal, jun, you’ve literally never smoked,” jeno’s jaw was still on the floor as he looked at renjun in utter bewilderment.

“it’s not a big deal if you don’t make it one, let’s just fucking go, oh my god,” renjun rolled his eyes as he led the two still gaping boys out of the apartment.

on the short drive to doyoung’s apartment, jeno and jaemin were itching with curiosity, the question of ‘why?’ burning in their throats, unable to escape for fear of renjun snapping at them.

“i just wanna try it,” renjun blurted out as if he had somehow read their minds, “you guys have been doing it forever, i just wanna know what the hype is about.”

“ok,” jeno spoke from behind the wheel, “we’ll show you the ropes and make sure you’re safe, of course.”

“yeah,” jaemin chimed in from the passenger seat, “i’m definitely not getting completely zooted now, i wanna see what high renjun is like!” he reached back to pinch renjun’s cheeks or something of the sort, but renjun dodged his attack and slapped his hands away.

“shut up, please,” was all renjun could bite back in that moment.

usually his insults were much better and way more thought out but he had to admit (to his inner self only - who admits their feelings out loud?) that he was a bit nervous. he had never smoked in his life, or even drank that much for that matter.

he had no clue what gave him the courage to say yes today, it just felt like it was time, perhaps. he had frankly wanted to try it for a while now, seeing how his two best friends enjoyed it so much, but the timing just never felt right. he had gone this long without it so there was no use in starting, right? but now with the crushing weight of three exams and two papers in the next week, he needed something a little stronger than his expensive watercolor set to take away the incessant nagging at the back of his brain. this was the perfect time.

they pulled up to the apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the third floor where the apartment was located. jaemin reached down, to collect the key from the mushroom and unlocked the door to let them all in.

renjun was a bit fidgety, not quite knowing what to do with himself as he had never tagged along to a smoke sesh at this location, and the last time he was in this apartment was for doyoung’s birthday banger last year that he had begrudgingly been invited to because, “you guys are babies and shouldn’t be allowed at an adult party,” according to doyoung. sadly for him, he was absolutely weak for his baby brother’s pouting and begging.

sensing renjun’s slight discomfort, jeno laced their hands together and guided him to sit on the couch.

“jen, get set up and i’ll go grab some water,” jaemin smiled brightly at the two before heading to the kitchen.

renjun watched as jeno opened up the backpack he had brought along, and pulled out a few “supplies”.

a pipe, rolling papers, a grinder, a container that looked like a pill bottle, and a couple of lighters now sat on the small coffee table. jeno arranged the items in a way that looked like he was about to perform some sort of weed surgery, in renjun’s opinion. he chuckled to himself at the thought.

“what’s so funny?” jaemin walked back into the room with three bottles of water, a family sized bag of potato chips and a whole box of cereal.

“jaem, we’re here to smoke not steal all of my brother’s food.”

“well i know neither of us really get the munchies so i figured you didn’t bring anything and it’s jun’s first time so we don’t know if he will,” jaemin reasoned, “also we can just leave some money on the counter or something to reimburse him or whatever.” he handed a water to each of them and set the snacks on the table.

“ok, but if he says anything it was all you,” jeno said while picking up the “pill bottle”, extracting some bud and placing it in the grinder.

as jeno got to grinding, renjun grew even more nervous for what was to come. what if he looked like an idiot? what if he reacted badly and killed the vibe? he began to second guess his spontaneous, exhaustion driven decision to do that which he happened to avoid for years. jaemin suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand, jarring him out of his thoughts.

“if you don’t actually want to do it it’s ok, jun. it’s not like we’re gonna judge you and we wouldn’t even think about forcing you,” jaemin gave him a gentle smile that somewhat eased his nerves.

“no, no i want to,” renjun breathed out a bit shakily and squeezed jaemin’s hand, “just make sure i don’t die, ok?” he chuckled out.

the request surprised jaemin a little, as renjun hardly ever asked for any favors relating to his well being. renjun always made a point to show that he could do everything by himself, always refusing assistance or guidance from his best friends. it made jaemin feel extra responsible even though there was about a 0% chance that renjun could die from inhaling a little thc.

“jaem, how about we split a joint and let renjun use the pipe?” jeno snapped them out of the moment they were having from the other end of the couch, “that way we stay sober enough to make sure jun is ok.” he started to swiftly roll a joint.

“yeah, just pack it so there’s enough for the both of us,” jaemin let go of renjun’s hand to reach for his water bottle again.

after jeno finished rolling the joint he moved on to the pipe, not packing it the way he would for himself so renjun didn’t get too fucked up on his first ever go at this. he passed the joint over to jaemin and lifted the pipe to show renjun how it worked.

“ok, so,” he almost looked more nervous than renjun, “what you’re gonna do is put your fingers over the holes on the sides here, light up, then inhale and uncover the holes when you’re finished. like this,” he picked up a lighter and brought the flame to the pipe, expertly inhaling and exhaling a cloud of smoke. “i hope that made a little sense? i’ve never had to explain it before,” he smiled sheepishly.

“hm, looks easy enough,” renjun took the pipe from between jeno’s fingers as jaemin passed the now lit joint in front of his face over to jeno, “i still hate this smell, though,” he scrunched up his nose.

“don’t worry, it won’t bother you when you’re high as fuck,” jaemin smirked next to him, making jeno roll his eyes.

renjun looked at the pipe in his hands and prepared to take his first ever hit of weed. he sparked the lighter and brought the pipe to his lips prepared to do exactly what jeno showed him how to do. he covered the holes on the sides and brought the flame to the bowl, beginning to inhale. he removed his fingers before clearing the pipe of smoke and held it in for a second before bursting into a coughing fit, exhaling smoke with each cough. jaemin wordlessly handed him his water and started patting his back softly.

“that was a big one, jun! shit, this is legendary!” jeno laughed after exhaling a cloud of smoke from the joint this time.

"shut the hell up, that feels fucking terrible," renjun croaked out once his coughing died down. jaemin continued to leave comforting pats on his back as he took the joint back from jeno, flicking off some ashes in the ashtray that was on the table (courtesy of jaehyun).

"just don't inhale so much next time, it's not that bad if you go slow," jeno reassured him and reached over to ruffle his hair.

renjun swatted his hand away and went in for the second hit after finally being able to breathe right. okay, slowly. he repeated the same cycle as before, only slower and inhaling less smoke. this time he breathed out (without almost coughing up a lung) and smiled smugly to himself.

"perfect!" jaemin complimented him.

renjun placed the pipe on the table and drank some more water to prepare for the next hit. he didn't know when the high would hit him but he figured he shouldn't just smoke the whole bowl without stopping at least once.

“you want a go at the joint?” jaemin extended it out to him.

“jaem, come on it’s his first time,” jeno chastised.

“no it’s chill, i’ll try it,” renjun took it from jaemin, not quite knowing what to do with it.

“breathe the smoke into your mouth and then inhale,” jeno explained. “if you just straight up breathe it in it’ll feel really hot.” renjun nodded his head in understanding and went for it.

whatever was different about the joint, he definitely didn’t like. the smoke felt too… heavy? he wasn’t sure but he made a face that told jaemin and jeno exactly what he thought. jaemin took the joint back while laughing.

“i get why you don’t like it, i used to hate joints too,” jeno told him, leaning back into the couch to get more comfortable.

“yeah, it’s definitely extra terrible,” then after a beat of silence, "when am i supposed to like… feel it?" he asked quietly.

"well don't take this the wrong way, but you're pretty small, so i would say sometime soon after your next hit. you probably won't be stoned until you finish the bowl though." jeno explained to him. he nodded silently and picked the pipe back up.

he couldn’t lie, jeno was right about his small size and how it would probably take him less time for him to feel the high. after all it only took him 3 shots to not be able to walk straight at doyoung's party.

while he picked up the pipe to keep going jeno put netflix on the tv and picked a random anime for some background noise. jeno and jaemin looked like they were almost done with their joint but renjun felt like he was just getting started. he went in for his next hit and completed it successfully when all of a sudden he felt a little… off? his fingers felt tingly at the tips as if the blood flow wasn't right and his body began to feel a bit heavier.

"my fingers…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

"oh shit, it's starting!" jaemin sounded way too excited about this while jeno's first instinct was to make sure he wasn’t dying.

"do they feel ok? do you wanna stop?"

"no, i'm good. it's just," he spent a little too long searching for the right word with his mind beginning to get foggy around the edges, "new, it's new." he brought the pipe back up to his lips once more, but paused for a while as he had to remember how to function his fingers properly.

"ok, just remember me and jaem won't be anywhere near your level today so if you need something we can help you," jeno put a hand on his thigh and in his slightly impaired brain state renjun was hyper-aware of how big and heavy jeno's hand was against him.

"move your hand it's like, 10 kilos," he deadpanned, looking up into jeno's eyes. jeno noticed renjun’s own eyes were already a bit bloodshot and had to hold in his laughter.

jeno smiled and moved his hand away, letting renjun get back to work. now that he couldn't quite think straight, he wasn't planning on stopping until his bowl was obliterated.

30 minutes later and he was finally done with the bowl and staring at the ceiling. jaemin had taken the pipe from him at some point to clean it out and pack up all of jeno's weed tools. renjun's mind was moving really fast and really slow at the same time, so he couldn't really handle watching the tv. anime on drugs was not the vibe for him he decided. he couldn't deny though, he felt great. the tightness that had a near permanent place in his chest had finally dissipated and he was so focused on trying to focus that he didn't think about school or assignments or exams even once. being high was awesome.

"still doing alright, jun?" jaemin asked from behind the couch. renjun tried to crane his neck back to see him, but couldn't really get that far, and jaemin placed a hand in his hair to keep him from trying to throw himself over the back of the couch.

"yeah, i'm cool. i'm good," renjun attempted a thumbs up and jaemin had started stroking his hair, which felt really nice. he closed his eyes and absorbed the feeling completely until jaemin spoke again.

"does that feel good?" he chuckled.

"yeah, it's like… super good? how are you doing that?" renjun nuzzled into jaemin’s hand and jaemin just laughed some more.

"i like this renjun, he's not as mean as sober renjun," jaemin finally removed his hand from renjun's head. renjun pouted as he walked around to sit on the couch. "can i hold you, jun?" jaemin tentatively asked and opened his arms.

"as long as you hold me tight, the whole room is swaying," renjun shifted a bit so jaemin could put one arm around his shoulders, and the other over his chest with his hand somehow back in his hair. like some weird side hug. renjun was never one for physical affection but every touch felt so good right now. it felt good to be close to jaemin, grounded and warm in his arms. he really needed to do something with his hands though, cause it kind of felt like they were going to float away from him.

"jeno, put your head here," renjun patted his lap as a signal for jeno to use it as a pillow. jeno complied immediately and renjun started to card his hands through jeno's hair. has his hair always been this soft?

“i don’t know, i started using a new conditioner recently. argan oil, i think?” jeno said.

“holy shit did you read my fucking mind? why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” renjun ceased his hand movements in shock while jeno and jaemin burst out laughing.

“renjun,” jaemin managed in between his laughs, “you said it out loud, babe.”

“who’s babe? i’m renjun.” jaemin and jeno just laughed even harder at renjun’s confusion.

“why are you guys laughing? actually nevermind, i don't care.” renjun continued to stroke jeno’s hair, but soon moved his hands to play with his cheeks. jeno couldn’t complain because to be honest it felt kinda good considering he was a bit faded himself, and he also understood the need to touch while high. he was always the same way.

renjun couldn’t tell how much time passed before he was through with the whole bag of chips that he didn't even remember opening, he had moved from jaemin’s side to jeno’s, and he could hear the sound of the door unlocking. part of him wanted to scream because someone was breaking into the apartment, but the extremely high part of him sank further into jeno’s side and didn’t register a single thing except for how good jeno smelled. where did the weed smell go? was it his laundry detergent or a new cologne? whatever, renjun could figure out after they deal with the burglar.

“is that renjun in there?” that voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite hear it with his head buried deep in jeno’s chest.

“yup,” he felt more than heard jeno answer.

“why is he- wait a fucking second,” hey, that was doyoung! looks like there was no intruder after all, “is he-”

“higher than the empire state, baby,” jaemin answered this time. there was a long pause of stunned silence that felt like an hour to renjun. every few seconds felt like hours to renjun right now and he didn’t even know what day it was anymore.

“hyung, why are you talking so loud?” renjun grumbled.

“i’m not being loud, renjun,” doyoung huffed.

“can you get me a blanket, hyung, i’m so cold,” renjun tried to snuggle even further into jeno, which at this point was just about impossible. jeno made pleading eyes at doyoung, who reluctantly moved to grab a blanket from the chair by the couch, then draped it over him and renjun.

“i can’t believe this,” oh, jaehyun was back too, “i can’t tell if this is fucked up or really funny.” jaehyun could barely contain his laughter. he and doyoung were as shocked to see high renjun as jaemin and jeno were when he said he would smoke. it was pretty common knowledge amongst their whole friend group that smoking wasn’t a thing for him.

“this is insane, did he do this to himself?” doyoung asked looking a little concerned. he knew renjun was an adult who was fully capable of making his own decisions, but due to his protective nature when it came to jeno and his friends, he couldn't help but be worried.

“geez you say that like we slipped something in his drink, hyung, we’re not evil,” jaemin pouted a bit while jeno just laughed at the looks on the older boys faces.

“yeah, it was pretty random but he wanted to try,” jeno answered for him.

“jen, stop talking you’re too vibrate-y and my head is shaking,” renjun chimed in.

“sorry, jun-ah,” he whispered this time so he wouldn’t “vibrate” as much.

“jaem, come closer you’re too far away.” renjun pulled jaemin under the blanket and into his arms from the other end of the couch.

“he’s so clingy, isn’t he cute?” jaemin whispered this time.

“i guess so, this is definitely more chill than grumpy sober renjun,” doyoung finally moved to take his shoes off and retreat to his bedroom, but not before saying, “you boys better be taking good care of him! and don’t think i didn’t notice my empty chip bag.” jaehyun followed him, still laughing at renjun’s current state.

by this point jeno and jaemin had fully come down from their mild highs and were just enjoying tending to clingy renjun. they couldn't get over how adorable he was and how much he wanted them to be all over him. he even almost cried when jaemin tried to go to the bathroom. renjun had thought somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be acting like this, they'll only hold it against him later. but considering he was high and also very touch starved, he was absolutely loving this attention. at least he was until he woke up from a nap he didn’t even remember taking and was once again fully aware of his surroundings.

“now, what the fuck is this?” renjun huffed groggily as he tried to shove his best friends off of him. they were practically making a renjun sandwich. gross.

“well good morning to you too,” jaemin pouted, “looks like you’ve finally come down.” he sat up and ruffled renjuns hair. while renjun definitely wasn’t stoned anymore he was still a little buzzed and very tired, so he made no move to avoid jaemin’s grasp.

“damn, just when i was just starting to actually like you,” jeno joked, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

“everything i said or did, we will never speak of unless the both of you wanna lose your kneecaps,” renjun threatened, though he knew it was pretty useless. of course they would still tease him, and of course renjun wouldn’t do anything about it because he would never do anything to stop them from smiling.

“yeah yeah,” jaemin rolled his eyes at the empty threat, “how’d you like it though? was it an okay experience?”

“yeah, did we do okay for you? you were comfortable and everything?” jeno added.

renjun couldn’t help but feel warm inside at how well both jeno and jaemin treated him throughout this whole endeavor. he didn’t see it as that big of a deal but he realized that was probably because of how safe he felt with the two of them.

“it was cool,” was all he gave them, but they knew that was renjun speak for it was great, thanks.

now that they were all back in their right state of mind, they decided to leave doyoung’s and go back to their own cave. after making sure they had everything they brought with them, cleaning out jaehyun’s ashtray, discarding their trash and leaving a few thousand won on the table for doyoung’s chips they were ready to go.

the car ride back was comfortably quiet, the radio playing softly and renjun humming along to the lyrics he didn’t know.

"do you think you'll try it again, jun?" jaemin broke the silence. renjun figured one of them would ask at some point, or maybe even just force him along on the next sesh and expect he participate.

“depends,” renjun pretended to be deep in thought for a second, “do i get to try the bong next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to write a bunch of parts for this so stay tuned if you want more of them hehe
> 
> find me on twt @pixiekhj


End file.
